


The Ring, November 12, 1973

by MissAtomicBomb77



Series: For the Greater Good, Let's Do the News [23]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAtomicBomb77/pseuds/MissAtomicBomb77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete and total defeat is what she feels and it’s a new kind of misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring, November 12, 1973

November 12, 1973  
Time Unknown  
Private Aircraft  
Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean

She finally gives a name to the emotion.

Defeat.

Complete and total defeat is what she feels and it’s a new kind of misery. Her head hurts and she cannot shake the fog in her head. For a moment, she regrets kicking one of her father’s goons in the balls, but only for that moment. They probably wouldn’t have given her the sleeping shot if she hadn’t. The flight is horrible and the turbulence was more than she could bear already on one occasion. She finally decides that she has to get up now and get to the bathroom and get away from these hired hands even if it’s only to the bathroom.

It was a challenge to get there and not because of her newly acquired babysitters. They released fairly quickly that there was no way she was getting off the plane but her own disorientation made it an effort.

It seemed like an eternity before Leona was able to close the folding door to the bathroom and see how truly bad she looked. The bruise where she had gotten the sleeping shot was coming along quite nicely and the handprint shaped bruise on her other arm wasn’t as bad as she feared. There was a small part of her that wished it was worse so she could show her father what his hired men had done to her. Her eyes are red and puffy and she half-heartedly wonders if she has any eye drops in her purse, the one thing that followed her out of Phnom Penh.

It’s when she finds it then, a small soft manila envelope with something inside, round, worn, as if whatever it was had been in that envelope for a very long time and that someone had that envelope for a very long time. It takes her mind a minute to register what the shape is.

Oh no.

She tears the envelope open which is easier said than done because it’s less like paper and more like cloth but she manages to do it and it’s exactly what she fears it was. It’s a simple gold ring, a band. She doesn’t have to try it on, she knows it will fit, but she does so anyway. Leona looks at it for a long moment before she slides down against the wall and curls up on the floor to sob.


End file.
